Kendo
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: It is the beginning of Summer break. When Tyler Jake and Brendan discover a Japanese sport called Kendo and decide to give it a Try summary's short but please atleast give it a try. Next generation story, hope you enjoy please review tell me what you think Rated T for Language.


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY KENDO IT'S A NEXT GENERATION FIC WHEN TYLER JAKE BRENDAN AND IVAN JOIN THE JAPANESE SPORT KENDO R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

 **Disclaimer I don't own any of the south park characters, they belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. But I do own the next generation kids I created the next generation kids are eight years old in this**. **Friday afternoon May 30 2025:** **4PM** Eight year old Tyler Marsh was sitting at his computer trying to look up Martial arts. It had been the final day of School due to it being summer break and He and all the other students at South Park elementary, had a few months off of school for the summer; "What's this one?" Tyler asked himself. "Kendo a Japanese Martial art, that's been going for over a thousand years, lessons on Monday nights, 6:15PM to 7:30PM. First lesson free" Tyler read the web page on his laptop; "Wow that looks so cool!" said Tyler, as he took his laptop downstairs to where Wendy was drinking a cup of tea. "Oh hey sweetie what have you got your laptop for, didn't I ask you not walk around with it, you could drop and break it" said Wendy. "Sorry Mummy but look I found a Japanese Martial Arts called Kendo, it's on Monday and Thursday nights, at the South park Community centre, can I please sign up?" asked Tyler as Wendy opened her son's laptop and looked at the web page.

"So can I please try it?" asked Tyler, "Well I guess I could take you tonight and we can see how you like it, hey how about you go see if Jake, Brendan and Ivan wanna join?" asked Wendy, "Okay" replied Tyler, as he got his thongs and a shirt on since he walked around the house without a shirt; and walked to the Broflovski house, and knocked on the door; "Oh hey Tyler here to see Jake?" asked Emily, "yea" replied Tyler, "He's upstairs" replied Emily, "Who is it Emily?" asked Bebe from the kitchen, "It's Tyler" replied Emily, "Oh hey Tyler Jake's in his room sweetie" said Bebe, "Thanks Miss Broflovski" replied Tyler walking upstairs and into Jake's room, "Oh hey dude, I've got an awesome new Martial art that my Mum said she'd take me too, but she told me to see if you Ivan and Brendan wanted to come" said Tyler. "Okay I'll have to ask My Mum first" replied Jake; as they went downstairs and into the kitchen, "Hey Mum, Tyler said that Miss Marsh is taking him to a Martial art called Kendo, and told him to Invite Ivan Brendan and I can I please go?" asked Jake. "I don't know how much is it?" asked Bebe; "the webpage said the first lesson's free, and to talk to the club organizer about payment, Miss Broflovski" replied Tyler, "How long are the lessons?" asked Bebe, "Monday and Thursday nights 6:15 to 7:30" replied Tyler.

"Okay I guess you could give it a try since you're spoused go to Tyler's house for the weekend" said Bebe, as Jake kissed his mother on the cheek "Yay Thanks Mum, Bye Miss Broflovski" said Tyler and Jake left to see If Brendan and Ivan wanted to join them; Once they Arrived at the Cartman residents, and rang the door bell. As Heidi answered, "Oh hi boys" said Heidi, "Hi Miss Cartman, we were wondering if Ivan would like to come to Kendo with us asked Tyler, "What's that?" asked Heidi, "It's a martial arts that my Mum said I should invite some of our other friends" replied Tyler. "Okay I'll get Ivan" said Heidi as she went upstairs; and knocked on Ivan's door; "Sweetie your friends Tyler and Jake are here" said Heidi from her son's door. "GO AWAY MUM I DON'T WANNA SPEND MY FUCKING SUMMER BREAK WITH THAT FAGGOT TYLER AND THAT SUTPID FUCKING MONEY STEALING JEW SO FUCK OFF CUNT!" screamed Ivan so loud that the whole neighbourhood could probably hear him.

"That's it young man I've had it with your language racism and bigotry, you're grounded for the rest of the summer!" said Heidi walking downstairs, "Sorry boys but Ivan's being grounded for the whole summer, because I'm sick of his foul mouth racism and bigotry; Heidi wasn't like Lian. Sure she loved her mother in law and Lian loved her; but she was a lot stricter with Ivan than Lian was with Eric, she didn't let him run her life and treat her like shit like Eric did with her, but probably thanks to Eric he was still that foul mouthed horrible bigoted raciest child. "It's fine Miss Cartman he's lucky he said it to you and not my Mum because if he said it around her, she would have gone berserk and probably throw him out of the car" replied Tyler, "Yes Tyler I know I went to school with both your mums" said Heidi as Ivan ran downstairs and punched both Tyler and Jake in the face. "Right I've had enough of your behaviour Ivan Cartman!"Yelled Heidi grabbing his hands pulled down his pants and spanked his bare arse, "Get up to your room now and don't you dare come back down until dinner" said Heidi as Ivan pulled his pants up and angrily walked upstairs; "you boys okay?" asked Heidi, "Yea we're okay Miss Cartman" replied Tyler as he and Jake who amazingly didn't get a black eye got up.

"Okay bye Miss Cartman" they said before leaving; "Bye boys" replied Heidi, as Tyler and Jake went to the McCormick residents; and knocked on the door when Karen answered; "Oh hey boys Brendan's in his room" said Karen, "What's going on Aunty Karen?" asked Brendan walking downstairs; "your little friends Tyler and Jake are here sweetie" replied Karen, "Oh hey guys" said Brendan, "My Mum said she'd take us to a martial art called Kendo" replied Tyler, "Can I please go Aunty Karen?" asked Brendan since Karen was in charge because Kenny and Lizzy were at dinner and seeing red sparrow. "Okay just do whatever Miss Marsh tells you" replied Karen kissing Brendan on the cheek; as the boys left to go to the Marsh house. On their way over Tyler thought that he'd try to get his little girlfriend Molly interested since they were about to pass her house anyway, "Hold on guys" said Tyler walking over to Molly's house and knocking on the door and Miss Kelly opened it, "Oh hi Tyler" said Miss Kelly, "Hi Miss Kelly is Molly around she wasn't in school?" asked Tyler, "Oh sorry sweetie but Molly's out with the flu" replied Miss Kelly.

"Oh okay I'll come spend time with her tomorrow since I'm in a bit of a rush" said Tyler as he walked down the Kelly's porch and he Jake and Brendan walked to the Marsh house to see Stan just getting home from work; "Hi Dad, hi Mr. Marsh" said Tyler Jake and Brendan, "Oh hey boys" replied Stan kissing Tyler's head and ruffling Jake and Brendan's hair, as they went inside; "Hey boys you guys ready to go where's Ivan?" asked Wendy, "Miss Cartman grounded him for the whole summer Miss Marsh" replied Jake, "Stan" said Wendy, "Yea babe?" asked Stan; "I'm taking the boys out we'll be back in a few hours" replied Wendy kissing her husband on the lips; as they left and got into Wendy's car and she drove them to the community centre where the kendo club took place; "Um excuse me are you the sensei?" asked Tyler, "Oh no, no I'm not the sensei, he's in Japan getting his teeth fixed he doesn't trust the dentists here he'll be back in a few weeks. I'm David, I'm the club organizer, I'm so glad you boys wanted to try kendo, we're always looking for new members; I'll just get all of you to remove your shoes and socks since we do this bare footed, that also goes for you too Mam" said David as Wendy and the boys took their shoes and socks off.

"Okay the first thing we do is when we step in the Dojo, we give a bow, and we bow when we step out of the Dojo too" said David as the bowed themselves in; and Wendy went to where the other parents and wives and husbands of the club members were; David took the boys into a small room where the kendo Bogu (Kendo Amour) and the shinai's (Kendo swords) were kept. "Okay I'm afraid you boys won't be in amour until you finish beginner's training, okay this is called a shinai it's the sword we use, It's made completely out of bamboo except for the handle tip and string of course. It resembles the katana, does anyone know what katanas are?" asked David. Tyler raised his hand, "Yes what are your names sorry?" asked David, "The name's Tyler and the katana was the samurai's sword and they kept them as sharp as possible, and we also treat the shinai with the upmost respect, and put the suba (Shinai hand guard) ( **QUICK A/N I know this stuff because I do kendo I've been doing it for nearly five years now)** on and hold it by putting our right hand on the top and left hand on the bottom. With the string facing up and the tip pointing to the opponent's throat and it comes from the wrist. And the Kendo cuts are Men (Head cut) Kote, (Wrist cut) doe(belly cut) and ski (throat cut) but we're not allowed to do ski until we're on first Dan, since it's a cut to the throat and too dangerous for a que grader" replied Tyler.

"Good did you do this before?" asked David, "No I looked it up before we came here" replied Tyler, "Good I'm glad you looked it up" said David, "What were your names?" asked David, "I'm Jake" replied Jake, "and I', Brendan" replied Brendan. As David gave them a shinai each to use for the night and they bowed themselves in; "Okay I'll get you boys to line up right at the end" said David Tyler knew what to do but listened to David since he didn't like being disrespectful. "Oh and here's another rule I forgot to mention, we don't smack the shinai down we don't step over the shinais and we don't touch or move other people's shinai without permission" said David, as they knelt down, and when the other instructor gave the order they closed their eyes, and then 30 seconds later another order was given they bowed a few times before getting up, and doing a warm up.

After witch David took the boys to the other side of the room where the beginners did training.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
